Insomnia
by Mrs.VanchaMarch
Summary: Pit has insomnia. Once again on an early morning, he gets up. He realises his feelings for Link and vice versa. Its up to link to help Pit feel better.  Fluff and smut  : Rated T for yaoi.


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Super Smash Bros. Duhh.**

**Omeshot.**

**Yay another SSBB fanfic! *yaoi goodness yaoi goodness yaoi goodness***

**:D**

**This time it's a Pit x Link fanfic. Because that's hawt. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Pit

It was still dark outside when Pit finally decided to get up. He stretched and checked his alarm clock. _6 am._ None of the other brawlers would be up yet.

_Stupid insomnia. _Pit had been suffering from insomnia for a whole two weeks at that point. Two weeks may not seem like that long, but when you had on average one hour of sleep a night, it felt like an eternity.

His closest friends had all noticed something was different with Pit. They commented on the dark circles under his eyes, how pale he was, his appetite loss and the zombie-like stare from his tired eyes. But there was one person who noticed it more than anybody.

Pit tiptoed across the room so as not to wake his room-mate, Link, the Hyrulian hero. For a second he paused at the door and gazed at his face; his perfectly shaped lips were slightly parted and his blonde hair was tousled. His night-shirt was also open, exposing the top half of his sculpted chest. Pit knew that Link had been awake watching over him at some point during the night. He always did that. He knew Link worried about him, probably scared he would sleep-walk and fall down the giant staircase. Pit wondered if that was possible for an insomnia sufferer.

Shrugging, he left the room and went quietly down the mansion staircase into the main living room. He sighed and flopped on top of the mat in front of it. Bowser must have lit that late last night. And everyone knew a Bowser fire was a long-lasting fire.

Pit stretched his legs out in front of him, warming his toes from the heat of the fire. He suddenly got homesick, wanting to be back at Skyworld, with the almighty Palutena. He missed the serenity of it all. It made him wonder why he took the chance to train and fight at Brawl Academy. He pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head down onto them. He _did _know why he stayed, however. _I'm in love… I think_._ If love is what causes this warm tingly feeling in my body when I think of him, then I have no reason to leave. But how long can I hold back? How long must I watch him dedicate his life for someone else?_ Pit began to cry. And could not stop.

Link

Link heard a stir on the other side of the room. Pit, once again, was getting up earlier than everybody else. He pretended to be fast asleep when Pit walked past him towards the door. Link could feel his gaze on him. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to hold him tight and make him fall asleep. But he couldn't. Instead he painfully watched him during the night when he thought Pit was sleeping.

_That poor kid. Its hard to watch him suffer like this._

When he was sure Pit was gone, he opened his eyes and quietly got out of bed. He thought of the person he was supposed to protect. Not Pit, but Zelda. He tried to summon up his past feelings of adoration for the princess but they refused to come. He had to face it sooner or later. Zelda was no longer the one he loved.

_The only person I love now is a restless angel. Pit…._

He needed advice. Royal advice.

Link opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could. Tiptoeing out onto the corridor, he peered over the banister of the staircase. The main living room door was slightly ajar, an orange glow emanating from the fire into the entrance hall below. He tiptoed past his own room and down the large corridor until he reached Prince Marth and Ike's room.

He knocked silently, knowing that Ike would most likely be awake, excersising. He waited outside the door until it slowly opened, a tall dark blue haired mercenary peeking out.

"Oh, morning Link, how can I h- Oh, is something wrong?" Link nodded and Ike widened the door, allowing Link to step inside.

"I need to talk to Marth, and since you're up, I would like to talk to you too."

"Anything for a friend." Ike gently shook Marth, who opened a sleepy eye and saw Link at the foot of his bed. He sat up and Link took a deep breath.

"I need advice on love." He blushed. It was only him and Pit who knew about Ike and Marth. Ike and Marth shared a glance before saying simultaneously,

"Pit." Link could have died right there…

Pit and Link

Pit continued to cry as the fire got dimmer. He was so wound up in his melancholic thoughts that he didn't hear the door creak open or the sound of gentle footsteps enter the room.

Link saw Pit cry and walked over. He wasn't noticed so he decided just to stand a few feet away and get his attention. He didn't want to scare Pit.

"Uh… ahem" Link cleared his throat and Pit raised his head, eyes wide, and slowly turned to face Link. A fresh tear escaped his wet eyes and Link edged closer, dropping to his knees. Pit didn't know how to react. The boy he loved had just entered to room to find a pitiful angel crying to himself. Link saw sadness and loneliness in Pit's eyes and couldn't stand it.

"Pit… Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." Link put a hand on Pit's shoulders, trying to be sympathetic. But Pit shrugged it off and stood up. His mood changed from sadness to mild anger.

"Don't… Don't comfort me! I can barely stand watching you love Zelda and when you talk to me I want you to say the things I have often heard you telling her; Like, I will protect you, I will hold your hand in danger!"

Pit's wings shed a couple of feathers and he calmed down when he saw them, "…I-I…didn't mean to shout, Link… I just… _I love you!"_

Link felt a stab inside him. He hadn't said those words to Zelda in months. He had often whispered them to Pit at a level he couldn't hear, and he had always dreamt of holding Pit's hand… Protecting him. Pit was taking deep breaths after his speech. To Link, the last three words were… unexplainable to him. He got off his knees while Pit held his head in his hands.

Link stumbled towards Pit and took his hands away from his face. Pit could only stare in shock. His left hand was brought to Link's bare chest and Link put his own left hand against Pit's chest. Like a melody, the two hearts were beating in sync, fast and hard. Link took a deep breath.

"I do not love Zelda. I have stopped telling her those things."

"Then… who is your love? Who is it that is on your mind when you daydream? Who is it that has captured your heart?"

"Are you serious? Pit… is it not quite obvious?"

"…"

"ITS YOU!" Link cried and pulled the naïve angel into his chest. "I love YOU, Pit!" Pit wrapped his arms around Link's waist and let the swordsman stroke his hair. He couldn't say anything. In fact, he didn't have to. Just being there, in Link's arms, spoke much louder than words.

Link lifted the angel up and Pit wrapped his legs around Link's waist, ere his hands had been a second ago. Link was at least a foot taller. Link looked up at the angel, who held his face in his hands. Pit closed his eyes. He was about to do something he only ever dreamed of. He lowered his head and placed a tender kiss onto Link's lips. His perfectly shaped lips. Link kissed him back, ignoring the noise outside the door.

"Don't go in Ike, they are portraying their love for each- Hey! Where are your hands going? Ike! Not here! Ah!-" The door crashed open and Marth fell in, Ike on top of him. Pit broke off the kiss momentarily, looking in confusion at the red faced prince and then at Link.

"Long story" said Link, turning to wink at the blue haired men and quickly went back to kissing Pit. Pit shrugged and kissed Link back.

"By the way, I know how to cure your insomnia..."

"What is all that noise?" a yell came from the top of the stairs that sounded a lot like…

"PRINCESS PEACH" they all yelled in unison, fear in their eyes…

**Reviews Reviews! I kept it clean :') Proudness :D *wishes for Lemon***

**No flamers please (:**

**A/N – I don't know a lot about Pit, so that's why Skyworld is underlined. I'm just going by what I know from smash bros.**


End file.
